The Garlic - Flavored Coinsidence
by Method Man
Summary: Remember the Garlic Jr. saga from DBZ? Here is my remake of it (like the Frieza vs. Goku one) which is ridiculously stupid and funny. DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT TAKE SOME ADULT LANGUAGE! You have been warned.


The Saga Part : The Garlic-Flavored Coinsidence by DoubleMethod01@aol.com  
  
  
  
Our heroes wish Yamcha and Tien and Chiaoutzu and Krillin back, blah   
blah blah. The Nameks are on the Namekian planet. Everyone joins at  
Kame House for a little get-together. Krillin shows up with his new  
girlfriend Marron.  
  
"Hi you all this is Marron." Krillin said as he came in.  
  
"Hi Marron" everyone said.  
  
"Aren't I just so make-outable?" she said. Yamcha blushed and said   
yeah. Bulma got ticked and smacked Yamcha.  
  
"You look strong! Why do you just let that old ugly lady do that to   
you?" Marron said to Yamcha. Bulma was steaming. Roshi was staring   
at her.  
  
"My, I wanna make out with you!" Roshi said.  
  
"Ok!" Marron said.  
  
"No way! She's my love-maker!" Krillin said, angrily. Marron got on  
her swim stuff and ran into the water with Krillin, stripping as she   
did so. Roshi was staring. Meanwhile, back at Frieza's home, Cooler  
came for another visit to his father. They started chugging.  
  
Meanwhile, Garlic Jr. arrived at Kami's. "Ok old thingamajig! Where  
are you hiding?" Garlic Jr. called out.  
  
"Over here" Kami said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah what do you want Garlic Jr.?" Kami said, straining himself   
while sitting in a corner.  
  
"You know what I want. And what are you doing back there?"  
  
"UGH! Mmmm! Im having some constepation! Im trying to crap here   
could you stop by later Garlic?"  
  
"No, Im on a bit of a schedule. Sorry. We need to do this now."  
  
"UGH! Ok, ok, give me a sec though. MMM!"  
  
"Right ok." Garlic said. Meanwhile, back at Frieza's home.  
  
"Hey daddy!" Cooler said.  
  
"Yes son."  
  
"Can I call you horny because of your horns?"  
  
"Yes son."  
  
"COOL!" Meanwhile back on earth, Garlic placed Kame in a tiny orb.  
  
"Hahahahha! Beach Boys! I mean Spice Boys! Get me Gohan! ALIVE!"  
  
"Sir yes sir!" they all said and flew down as Garlic Jr released the  
black water mist. Everyone turned evil except Gohan, hire dragon,   
Piccolo, Krillin and Marron. Gohan arrived and wondered why his mom   
was acting so weird. She was in her bra and panties.  
  
The Spice Biys arrived then. "Hahaha! We're going to take you to   
get done  
by Garlic Jr!" Vinegar said.  
  
"No you idiot! He'll think that Garlic Jr. is gay!" Spice said.  
  
"You did something to my mom! She's flirting with Roshi!"  
  
"Yeah so? What are you going to do about it?" Spice said. Gohan   
attacked but was frozen in the air. Piccolo arrived and got the Spice  
Boys away.  
  
"Get outta here Gohan" Piccolo said. Piccolo easily smacked the spice  
boys around then he got bitten and turned evil. Gohan and Krillin   
arrive at Kami's and find Piccolo waiting on them.   
  
"Garlic Jr!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Yes sonny jim?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. Wait until I'm through with Piccolo and I'll hurt  
you!" Piccolo fights Gohan, smacking him around like a stupid pup.  
Meanwhile, back at Frieza's.   
  
"Whoo-hahahaha! Look at Garlic Jr!" King Cold exclaims, looking   
through a crystal orb.  
  
"Yeah what a left nut! Hahaha!" Cooler says.  
  
"Gohan will kill them sure! They all suck! Hahaha!" King Cold says.  
Back on earth.  
  
Krillin attempts to attack Garlic Jr. but gets smacked away. The   
fight of Gohan and Piccolo continue.  
  
"Hey Piccolo wait a sec! You undid my belt! Are you gay?" Gohan  
said.  
  
"WHAT?" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"You're going to die for that!" Piccolo came running up and upper-  
cutted Gohan.  
  
"Was I supposed to die from that Piccolo?"   
  
"Hey Piccolo let us take over!" Salt and Pepper said. Salt and Pepper  
came up to Gohan. Salt started beating Gohan up.  
  
"How do you like my girly smacks, kid?" Salt said.  
  
"Very much!" Gohan said. Salt fired a beam at Gohan but Krillin   
jumped in and took the agony. Gohan got ticked off like a red ant  
and killed Salt and Pepper.  
  
"No! My ingredients are dead!" Garlic Jr. said. Gohan then fought   
Piccolo again. Meanwhile at Frieza's.  
  
"Hahahahaha! They got killed by Gohan! The twirp!" King Cold yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Those little runts! Hahahaha!" Cooler said, taking another hit  
from his tequila bottle. Back at the fight scene. Piccolo hit Gohan   
in the jaw.  
  
"Ow! Numb nuts you're not supposed to be so rough!" Gohan said.  
Piccolo attacked him again. Meanwhile in outer space.  
  
"Have any of you seen a saiyan known as Kakarot?" Vegeta asked some  
inhabitants of another planet.  
  
"Yeah! Up your butt!" One of them said.  
  
"Im going to smack you like a little girl and go crying and running   
away if someone says something mean to me again!"  
  
"Do it little crybaby!" Vegeta ran up, smacked one and went running   
away, crying like a baby. He started traveling further into space.  
Meanwhile, at the fight scene. Piccolo grabbed hold of Krillin and  
started biting on him.  
  
"Now look Krillin. You have to start acting gay, which is what Garlic  
Jr's water does to you, but it uneffected me. Act like it and we can  
save Kami!" Piccolo telepathically told Krillin.  
  
Piccolo was fighting Gohan again.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Frieza's.  
  
"Whoo hoo haha! Garlic's mist makes them gay! How gay!" King Cold  
said.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cooler replied. Back at the fight scene.   
Piccolo started fighting Gohan inside of the sanctuary. Spice and  
Vinegar became eager to take over the battle.  
  
"Come on, Piccolo! I want to show him how girly we are!" Spice said.  
  
"Yeah, big time!" Vinegar said. Piccolo captured Kami and Poopoo and  
released them.  
  
"Hahaha! You stupid fools! It had no effect on me!" Piccolo said.  
  
"Yeah! Me neither!" Krillin said. And so Vinegar and and Spice  
started battling Gohan and Krillin.  
  
"Bring it on you gay monster!" Gohan said. Piccolo started fighting   
Garlic Jr. Kami and Poopoo went underway to the ancient love ground  
of the former guardians.  
  
"You come back here shrimp-sugar pie!" Piccolo said and smacked Garlic   
Jr. around. Garlic Jr. started crying.  
  
"I'm only a shrimp stop it Piccolo!" Garlic Jr. said.  
  
"You cry, you die!" Piccolo said and smacked Garlic Jr. around some  
more like a little girl. Meanwhile back in space, Vegeta saw something  
with a yellow aura that seemed like Goku.  
  
"There you are you monkey!" Vegeta said and tried to fly in to smack   
him, but it disappeared.  
  
"Blast you!" Back at Frieza's.  
  
"Vegeta swung at a mirage! Garlic Jr. is crying! HAHAHA!" King Cold  
said.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cooler replied. Meanwhile back at the fight.  
Gohan and Krillin defeated Vinegar and Spice. Garlic Jr. announced  
that he was going to use the Makyo Star.  
  
"Go ahead and use it then you little shrimp!" Piccolo said.  
  
"Stop being so mean to me!" Garlic Jr. whined. The Makyo Star appear-  
ed. Garlic Jr. began transforming.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! NOW YOU CANNOT STOP ME!" he yelled.  
  
"Um you're getting smaller." Gohan said.  
  
"WHAT? Oh. Oops." Garlic Jr. said and realized he doing it back-  
wards. He then transformed correctly.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! BUT NOW YOU CAN'T!"  
  
"Good he got it right." Gohan said.  
  
Spice and Vinegar revived and looked at Garlic Jr.  
  
"Yeah thats our lady!" Vinegar said.  
  
"No you idiot! It's boss." Spice said.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right, sorry about that boss!" Vinegar said.  
  
"Yeah yeah it's all right you idiot!" Garlic jr. said.  
  
"You got extraordinarily lucky last time kid!" Spice said.   
  
"It's time for you to find out what we are really made of!" Vinegar  
said and they started transforming. Meanwhile, back at Frieza's.  
  
"Whoo hahaha! He said Garlic Jr. is a lady! What a dumb idiot!"   
Cooler said.  
  
"You tell em son! HAHAHAHAHAH!" King Cold said. Meanwhile, back   
at the fight scene. Spice and Vinegar finished transforming.  
  
"HAHAHA! Now feel our wrath!" Spice said. Vinegar started easily   
beating on Krillin. Spice and Gohan were fist-fighting. Piccolo was  
on his way to help, but Garlic intervened.  
  
"Peekaboo! Lets play some kiddy games!" Garlic Jr. said.  
  
"No way!" Piccolo said. Garlic Jr. started smacking him around.   
Vinegar knocked krillin unconscious and kicked him off the tower.  
Gohan went to save him, but Spice and Vinegar showed up.  
  
"You aren't going to save him!" Spice said.  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!"  
  
"YES I AM!" And with that, Gohan killed Spice and Vinegar. He saved  
Krillin and brought him back up. Garlic Jr. put Piccolo under  
rubble.  
  
"Darn kid! Now my love-makers are dead!" Garlic Jr. yelled.  
  
"Are you gay Garlic Jr?" Gohan said.  
  
"Of course I'm not!"  
  
"Then why did you say that?"  
  
"Because they made love with each other!"  
  
"That's nasty!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Yeah, stupid, huh?"  
  
"Well, you ruined their peace so I am going to finish you!" Piccolo  
got out of the rubble.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he said and turned   
large. He then smacked Garlic Jr. Garlic smacked him back. He smack-  
ed Garlic back. Garlic smacked him back. Kami was being weakened by  
the souls of the guardians of the underworld.  
  
Garlic Jr. then gained control and started beating him up. Meanwhile,   
back at Frieza's. "Hey daddy! Why do we have three toes?"  
  
"I don't know son."  
  
"Hey daddy!"  
  
"Yes son."  
  
"Why are you bigger than me?"  
  
"I don't know son.  
  
"Hey daddy!"  
  
"Yes son." That continued and Garlic jr. was about to kill Piccolo but  
Gohan stopped him. Gohan then beat a craphole in Garlic Jr., leaving  
a hole in Garlic Jr's crapper.  
  
"OUCH! THAT HURT YOU RUNT!" Garlic Jr said and smacked them all   
around. Piccolo and krillin got Garlic Jr. in a hold for Gohan to   
shoot him. Gohan stalled and garlic Jr. escaped.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH-..." he gets cut off by  
Gohan.  
  
"Oh quit your stupid lauging!"   
  
"Why you little!" Kami released that sacred water and everyone was  
turned back to normal.  
  
"ALL OF MY LOVERS! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" He yelled. He then   
opened the dead zone. "NOW DIEEE!"  
  
Gohan was protecting Krillin and Piccolo. Piccolo soon recovered   
after Kami returned. Piccolo jumped up and smacked Garlic Jr. around  
like a little girl.  
  
"Stop hurting me!" Garlic Jr. cried. Krillin attacked too and they   
together smacked Garlic jr. around. Gohan then destroyed the Makyo   
star.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Garlic Jr. yelled.   
  
"You little gay-lovers! You'll pay for this!!!" Garlic jr. yelled   
as he was sucked into the dead zone.  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of Part 2. I will be making Part 3: Frieza zips his Trunks as soon as I can.  
Til then.  



End file.
